Lucky Ones
by reginaswhiskey
Summary: Contribution to Secret Santa 2016. Harvey thinks about his domestic life with Donna and finds himself amazed by the little things.


It's a smell of her perfume lingering on his sheets, her toothbrush next to his in a bathroom and, most important, her beautiful smile that greets him now on every morning. Harvey Specter had never considered himself to be a type who's easily moved by simple things.

But that was before he and Donna got together.

Now everyday he finds himself amazed by the simplest aspects of their relationship and he loves it, loves **her** more than anything.

He's certainly experienced great, wonderful things in his life. But none of them could ever beat loving Donna and being loved by her in return.

Even though they spend every night together, he's still amazed by the way she looks spread on his ( actually now, their) bed, her cheeks flushed, ginger hair looking beautiful in a candlelight. He hopes that they will always be this way, that even after 50 years of being together he will be enchanted by her beauty. She laughs at him, claims that she's hardly going to be attractive all wrinkled and grey.

He knows that for the first time in their relationship, he's right, and she's wrong.

There are the times when he suprises her with dinner just because he loves her, just because she's seemed sad and stressed recently and he can't stand the thought of her not smiling for even one day. So they eat, drink wine, and then he's sitting with her on a couch and just listen. Sometimes it's about her parents, sometimes it's about work, sometimes it's just bad days. Harvey doesn't want her to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She's always been there for everyone and now he wants to be there for her.

Forever, if he's lucky.

Sometimes it's the other way around, sometimes he's the one who just need a break from everything. She's always ready to talk with him and face any challenge together. When he doesn't want to talk for a while, Donna takes his hand and rubs comforting circles with her thumb on his palm, trying to sooth him, trying to show him that he's not alone, never will be alone.

They fight, of course. They're not perfect, they make mistakes. Both of them are stubborn people, stubborn people who care fo each other deeply and are not used to giving up. But a life without her is not an option, now when Harvey knows how it feels to be kissed by her, to be touched by her, to be LOVED by her, he simply can't let Donna go. So they always come back to each other in the end, they've learned how to compromise and decided that what they have is more important then their own pride.

He adores how adorable she looks before going to bed, wearing his oversized shirt, her beautiful legs for him to admire, face freshly scrubed, free of make up. She always mocks him for staring at her and then he tells her that he's been staring from the day they first met. Right now he's just done hiding it. And then she blushes and teases him that she's never though Harvey Specter is a fan of sweet talk.

He's not, he's just Donna fan.

It's the way her head always finds its place on his chest, even when they fall asleep on the opposite sides of the bed. Or how he's waking up with his arms tightly secured around her, his nose in her hair.

His heart swells with pride when he's watching her on a stage, his talented, beautiful love. When the audience gives her a standing ovation their eyes lock and he wonders how it's possible that he's the one who will come back home with her tonight. Watching her on a stage is someting he cannot describe with words, she's so passionate, so dedicated, doesn't matter what role she plays.

It's been three years of being together, three years of unexpected dinner dates, late night talks and telling her that he loves her everyday after waking up and before falling asleep. And then comes another Christmas and they spend Christmas' Eve sitting on a couch, watching some holiday movies, her head on his shoulder, fingers lazily drawing cricles on his thigh.

\- Can you please not fall asleep, you're the one who made me watch ,,Love,actually" three times this evening. - Harvey pretended to be annoyed but wouldn't really mind if she fell asleep on him, it's been a long day and he's been tired too anyway.

\- I'm not falling asleep Specter, I'm thinking about...something - she seemed nervous and excited at the same time.

\- About what? Donna, is everything okay?

\- Yeah, yeah, everything is fine...perfect, actually - she smiled - I just think I want to give you my gift today, not tomorrow, I can't wait any longer.

\- And you call me impatient. Ok, I guess it's not a new tie, isn't it? - he smirked.

\- Something so much better. Be right back.

She came back two minutes later, carrying a little stick tied with a green ribbon.

\- Merry Christmas, Harvey - Donna said with a teary smile.

He was confused for a second, didn't understand what's going on.

Until he saw two, red lines.

\- You...You're pregnant? -tears suddenly blurred his vision but he didn't care, everything he's ever dreamed of was happening right now, in this moment.

\- Yes Harvey. We're having a baby - she took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach.

He took her in his arms, couldn't help himself from dropping kisses on her forehead, cheeks, in her hair, whispering how happy he is, how much he loves her and their baby.

His last thought before falling asleep was that if everything that happened to them over the years led to this moment, it all had been worth it.


End file.
